Fire and Ice
by Isabella Maree.B
Summary: Life is tough, living in Summer Bay is tough but being a Braxton is even tougher. Follow the lives of the Braxton siblings and their families as they try to deal with living life in a small town where everybody knows your name - espically a name as tarnished as Braxton. SEQUEL TO PICTURE PERFECT! Please read and review!
1. The Return

**HI EVERYONE! I know it has been ages since I finished Picture Perfect but I have finally gotten around to writing the first chapter of the sequel, so without further ado you are reading the very first chapter of: FIRE AND ICE! I kind of got the name from the theme of Emily Thorne's engagement party on Revenge. Now this chapter continues on from where Picture Perfect left off and then probably in the next chapter it will leap forward a few months – just letting you know. Now for people who haven't read Picture Perfect I suggest you read it as this story will probably confuse you if you don't, now even though I was the writer of the story I got a bit confused over the ages of my characters so here is the details on the characters and their ages:**

**Brax – 30 years old Charlie – 30 years old Ruby – 18 years old  
Mckenzie – 1 years old Heath – 25 years old Bianca – 28 years old  
Casey – 17 years old Bella – 17 years old Cooper – 18 years old  
Imogen – 3 months old Jayden – 3 months old Darcy – 6 years old**

**Okay so that fills you in and it now helps me for future reference now just want to add that Cooper is actually 1 year older than Bella so he is turning 19 and Bella is turning 18. Okay now that is sorted we can move on to the next thing. Before writing this story I started writing another 2 stories, now as mentioned in Picture Perfect they are COLA (Bella and Cooper) spin offs and they are called: Forget Me Not and Fight For Us. I also wrote a one shot about Bella's attack (again another Picture Perfect reference!) it is called The Night That Changed The Braxton's. Okay everyone I am done blabbering so here is the story – please review and tell me your thoughts. Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**Previously…..**

_I was standing beside Cooper his arm draped loosely around my waist as he drunk a beer with my brothers when suddenly Heath and Brax tensed up "what the hell are you doing here?" Heath spat angrily causing everyone to go quiet and turn to look at the middle aged man standing at the side gate "I just came to see you all again" he said and Heath shook his head angrily "get lost" he spat and Bianca stood up "Heath what is going on?" she asked and Heath just stood angrily staring at the man "Isabella you look so beautiful" the man said as I stood more alert and confused, Cooper tightened his arm around my waist protectively as Casey moved into view "Casey haven't you grown" the man said and Casey look just as confused as me "who are you?" Casey asked and I looked to a stunned, not moving Brax "Brax who is he?" I asked and Brax uttered the words that made my legs weak "dad" he said croakily__**  
**_

**BRAX POV**

"what are you doing here?" I asked stunned as I stared back at the man who had abandoned us all those years ago "I came to see how my kids were" he said like nothing had happened "what you woke up this morning and thought 'gee I haven't seen my kids for 18 years I might go visit today" I spat and he looked away "no I have been planning on coming to see you for a while now" he said and I shook my head and looked away "dada" Mckenzie said and I looked down to see my beautiful baby girl looking up at me with her shiny blonde hair that curled in ringlets at the bottom and her shiny blues eyes that were frosted with tears "it's okay princess" I said bending down and scooping her into my arms "you have a daughter?" dad said and I looked back at him "yeah I do and so does Heath" I said holding Mckenzie tight "you do?" he said looking to Heath "I have two daughters and a son" Heath spat angrily while Darcy hid behind his leg "any of you married?" he asked and I laughed "what you want to know everything, yes I'm married and Heath is engaged now that you found that out how about getting lost" I said and Mckenzie buried her head into the crook of my neck, I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before looking back to him "I know your mad and you have every right to be but I just want to get to know you" he said and I laughed "the only way you are getting near them is over my dead body" I said and he shook his head "I'm your father I can talk to my children if I want" he said turning to face Casey and Bella "I can't believe how grown up you two are – my babies" he said and Bella laughed "babies, that's the only memory you have of us and for the record what makes you think we want to know you" she asked the anger evident "I was always worried you wouldn't be able to protect yourself but clearly your brothers taught you well" dad said and she looked away "just leave" Casey said and dad turned to face him "son you don't mean that" he said and Casey rolled his eyes "don't call me son, I am not your son" he said turning and walking out to the backyard.

**HEATH POV**

I watched as Casey headed down the back towards the beach, it was where he always went to think. It was different for me, I had seen dad, I had met him and lived with him. I had an image of his face, his voice, his personality as unlikable as it is I had those images where Bella and Casey never have. I couldn't understand what they were feeling even if I tried, I hadn't seen my father in 18 years but I had seen him whereas Bella and Casey hadn't, they had grown up without him there, without ever seeing his face, knowing the sound of his voice, I shook my head as Bianca walked up to me and slid her arm around my back "are you okay?" she asked and I smiled "yeah I'm fine, it's them I'm worried about" I said tilting my head towards Bella and Bianca nodded as we stood utterly confused and shocked at what we had seen.

**BELLA POV**

I had just met my dad, I stood glued to the spot while he spoke to us. I felt my throat burning as the air flew into my open mouth but I couldn't do anything about it. I could feel Cooper's grip tight around my waist and everyone's eyes on us but nothing could take away the shock I was feeling. He left just as fast as he had arrived but that didn't bother me, I had just about as much of my father as I could take. I moved away from Cooper and walked down the deck steps and towards the gazebo in the backyard. I sat in silence for a while before hearing footsteps behind me, I knew who it was a didn't turn around "you okay?" Brax asked and I nodded "mmhm" I mumbled and he laughed "nice one" and I rolled my eyes "why now, why after 18 years does he pick now?" I asked confused and I saw Brax shake his head "I don't know" he said simply and I turned to look at him "your supposed to have all the answers" I said and he laughed again "since when?" he said and I rolled my eyes "since ever, you have an answer for everything and the one time I actually want one you got nothing!" I said throwing my hands up and he laughed "I may not have an answer now but I will, just you wait" he said standing up and kissing my cheek.

**CASEY POV**

I sat on the sand, staring out over the ocean. He had been here. After 18 years of wondering and unanswered questions he was here, I had seen him. I had seen his face, noticed the similarity in the shade of his green eyes that were passed on to both Brax and Bella in separate ways. Brax's eyes had a grey/blue tinge to them that made them change depending on mood and clothing and Bella's were a fierce green hue that sparkled in the sunlight and darkened from day to day depending on her mood and mentality but usually they were bright and sparkly green. I had always wondered where they got the green eyes from and figured it was dad but now I knew, Heath and I had brown eyes that we got from our mother. Seeing him today I realised that I was the only one who bore a real resemblance to our mother. Brax, Bella and Heath all had the bronze, golden skin tone and similar features but my skin tone was paler, whiter. I was still tanned but just not as bronze as my siblings, I had to face it, I didn't look like them. If we stood together they would look similar and I wouldn't. I had many of my mother traits and similarities where my siblings didn't. They all had similar fierce tempers that could flare at any moment although Brax was more conservative whereas I bottled things up until they exploded. I had always known I was a little different but it never bothered me which is why it confused me that now after seeing my father for the first time in my life I had realised the true similarities between me and my siblings. I was even remarkably different from my twin, the one person who should be like me and I wasn't. I shook my head and flopped back onto the sand as I stared up into the clear blue sky, the puffy white clouds floating on by, all different but all made from the same thing.

**? what were your thoughts? Please, please, please review it really means a lot to me! Please let me know what you would like to see from each of the characters and if you would like me to continue. Again sorry for it being up late but hey better late than never right? Review please! Dannielle xoxo**


	2. Understanding the return

**Chapter 2 everyone, now since I am writing three stories I am writing the chapters in turn so this story comes after the COLA spin offs. Anyway hope you like, please check out my other stories (see chapt 1) and REVIEW! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

_One Month Later…._

**BRAX POV**

"Brax paper's on the table" Charlie called from the kitchen "thanks" I called back as I made my way into the kitchen, I kissed Charlie's cheek and tapped Mckenzie's nose giving Ruby and Casey a quick nod and looked at the front page of the paper. I stopped dead as I stared at the picture covering the paper "Charlie have you seen this?" I asked and Charlie looked over "seen what?" she asked walking over to me and looking over my shoulder "oh my god" she gasp "my gawd" Mckenzie repeated and Ruby and Casey laughed oblivious to what Charlie and I were seeing.

**HEATH POV**

I lifted Imogen off the changing table and bounced her a few times "All better princess" I said and she giggled patting her hands on my face "HEATH!" Bianca called and I spun around quickly "let's go see what mummy wants huh?" I said to Imogen and she giggled as we walked along the landing and down the stairs. We walked into the kitchen to find Bianca sitting at the table feeding Jayden while Darcy ate her Coco Pops across from her "you know Aunty Bella is addicted to them too" I said pointing to the bowl and she grinned "cool" she said lifting another spoonful to her mouth "what's up?" I asked walking up behind Bianca and looking over she shoulder at the paper she was reading and my mouth dropped at the image before me.

**BELLA POV**

I was sitting on the kitchen counter swinging my legs while chewing on a piece of toast. I was staring out the window at the view of the ocean when Cooper moved into my line of vision, standing between my legs "hellooo" I said leaning forward to kiss him "morning" he said reaching over me to grab the paper, I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist "whatcha doin today?" I asked tightening my grip on him "um have you seen this?" he asked looking up at me over the top of the paper "seen what?" I asked narrowing my eyes "this" Cooper said turning the paper around. My legs dropped from his waist at the sight of the paper in his hands "shit" I muttered.

**BRAX POV**

It was less than half an hour before Bella and Heath turned up on the doorstep "have you seen this?" they both asked. We sat around the table staring at the paper before us "at least we know why he came to see us" Bella said and I nodded "guilty conscience?" Casey asked "maybe but I think it was curiosity" I said and they looked at me "Armed Robbery is serious shit" Heath said lifting up the paper "yep" Casey said as Heath handed the paper to Bella "Mangrove River local Danny Braxton was arrested on Tuesday after Police determined he was one of the two armed robbers who robbed three petrol stations, injuring 2 people one of the injured is still in hospital suffering from a broken leg which required surgery to fix. The Chief Of Police said in his statement today that they two assailants were arrested after positive identification from a destroyed CCTV camera. The Chief stated that the two men would be charged with three counts of Armed Robbery, one count of Grievous Bodily Harm and one count of assault with a deadly weapon. The men will appear in court next month. That's our dad" Bella said reading from the article "you guys okay?" I asked and Heath nodded "yeah I mean this ain't easy for any of us but it must be tough for you guys" he said and Bella nodded "yeah I mean it would be nice if he didn't have an agenda when he came here but still" she said and Casey nodded looking away "I'm going for a walk" he said standing up and leaving quickly "he okay?" I asked looking at Bella and she frowned "I don't know, something isn't right" she said and we all looked at each other wondering if a certain someone's surprise appearance would send Casey back into depression.

**CASEY POV**

I was sitting on the rocks at the south end of the beach letting the wind blow past my face with its sharp razor like intensity and the salt ocean sea spray hitting my face, I wasn't sure why I was feeling this way but I just couldn't help it. Curiosity filled me as I wanted to know more about the man who was supposedly my father, I needed to know more about him to see if there were any similarities that linked me to my siblings. I knew we had surfing as a shared passion but that was something that was developed from doing it so often, I wanted the similarities that they shared, personality, mannerisims, looks. They looked like siblings and I looked different, I knew it was stupid to be thinking this way but I couldn't help it, it bugged me that we looked so different. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I flinched slightly "sorry" Ruby yelled over a loud gust of wind "it's okay" I said moving over to she could share the rock "what are you doing?" she asked "thinking" I replied "about what?" "how different I am from my siblings" I said and she looked at me "what do you mean?" she asked and I looked at her "I look nothing like them, you put the three of them together and you know they are siblings but me – I look completely different" I said shrugging and Ruby laughed "Casey you obviously don't see what everyone else sees when we look at you" she said and I frowned "what do you mean?" I asked "you don't look like them but you are them, they way you act, talk, sound you have a little piece of them inside you just like each of them do" she said and I frowned again "what?" I asked confused, she sighed "each of you have your own signature traits right, Brax has this calm collectedness, Heath has this fiery temper, Bella has brains and beauty and you have sensitivity. Each of you have a trait that is all your own and the rest of you is all made up of the stuff you all share, sure there are differences between you all but you are all so similar it's kind I WASHeath have the same temper, you and Brax have the type of personality where you bottle things up and don't let them out, Bella and Brax have the same green eyes, you and Heath both have brown. See what I mean you all share similarities that the other doesn't" she said and I nodded "okay but what about this one; Bella, Heath and Brax are all really good looking and I'm kind of dorky looking" I said and Ruby laughed "Casey you're so silly! Bella, Heath and do have seriously good looks, they have the tan skin, white smiles, toned bodies but you have that too, your skin tone may be lighter but just because you aren't identical to them doesn't mean you aren't one of them" she said and I nodded "okay, okay I see what you mean" and Ruby nodded "good can we go now cause it's really cold down here" she said and I laughed "sure, come on"

**BELLA POV**

Later that afternoon I was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, I was fiddling with the drawstring on my black tracksuit pants thinking about what I had read in the paper when I saw movement from the corner of my eye. I looked over to see Cooper standing in the doorway looking at me "you okay?" he asked not moving and I smiled, patting the space beside me "yeah I'm okay" I said as he laid down beside me "you're really quiet" he said turning his head to face me "just been thinking" I said and he nodded "about your dad?" he asked and I nodded moving onto my side to face him "yeah just wondering if he hadn't have been a suspect for armed robbery would he have ever come to see us?" I said "I don't know, but I reckon after seeing you he regrets not sticking around" he said and I smiled "you're sweet you know sometimes I wonder how I managed to get someone like you" I replied and he winked "I often ask myself that question" he said kissing me gently "you sure you're alright?" he asked "I'll get there" I replied kissing him and moving closer.

**? thoughts please, they would be greatly appreciated and please check out my other stories.**

**I also thought since Home and Away had changed the name of Father Braxton then I would roll with it and use 'Danny' instead of what they originally called him 'Sean'. Review and check out the other stories please! Dannielle xoxo **


	3. Face to Face

**Hi everyone sorry for the lapse in updates I have been busy and not really in the mood to come up with anything to write! Hope you like it and I will update my other stories ASAP. Thanks and review, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BRAX POV**

I stood at the gate, staring at the rusted green bars in front of my face. My stomach was jumping around crazily but I had to do this, I had to find out why. I stepped forward and pushed the glass door open walking into the cool air-conditioned room. I smiled at the lady behind the counter as she looked up at me through her old style glasses "can I help you?" she asked in a husky voice "ah yeah I'm here to see a prisoner" I said stating the obvious "name please" she asked and I nodded "ah Darryl Braxton" I said and she nodded turning to face her computer and tapping on the keys "who are you here to see?" she asked "Danny Braxton" I said the words sitting uncomfortably in my mouth "relationship to the prisoner" she asked not looking up "ah son, he's my father" I said and she nodded clicking some more with her long fake nails "put your finger on the pad please" she said and I pressed my index finger onto the gel pad, I watched the monitor a moment when suddenly my fingerprint popped up onto the screen with 'Darryl Braxton' appearing underneath the print "hold out your hand" she said and I frowned but obliged holding my arm out, I watched as she wrapped a fluorescent green paper bracelet around my wrist and cut the excess "take a seat with the others you will be called soon" she said and I nodded taking a seat beside the other group.

I walked nervously through the security checks and waited behind the gate, a loud buzzing noise sounded and the gate opened. We walked through and I looked around the room and spotted my father sitting at a metal table in his prison greens. I walked forward and sat on the seat not bothering with a handshake, I folded my hands together in front of me and looked up into his steely green eyes "hello son" he said and I took a deep breath "dad" I said giving him a slight nod.

**CHARLIE POV**

I sat at the table in the diner swirling my spoon around in my cuppa chino "mamma dink" Mckenzie said and I smiled "okay baby" I said lifting my cup and sipping. After I had distracted Mckenzie with a toy I returned to stirring my coffee "something bothering you?" someone asked and I looked up to see Bianca standing at the table with Mckenize on her hip "huh? Hey…" I said smiling softly "what's up?" she asked and I shook my head "nothing" I said and she looked at me "wanna try that again?" she asked and I laughed "don't tell the others but Brax went to see his dad today" I said and Bianca widened her eyes "really!" she gasped and I nodded "yeah I'm just worried about how it will go" I said and she nodded "understandable, why can't I tell the others?" she asked "cause well Brax wants to see if he is worth letting into their lives" I said and she nodded "yeah but shouldn't that be their choice?" she asked and I nodded "yeah it should but Brax always tries to protect them, especially Casey and Bella. There is no way he is going to encourage them getting to know him if he doesn't think he is worth it" I said and Bianca nodded "I guess" she said shrugging and grinning at Mckenzie.

**BRAX POV**

I sat for a moment, just looking at the man who walked out on us so long ago. His hair was thinning and grey, his beard was salt and pepper and he had a sleeve of tattoo's. As long as I can remember I wanted to have tattoo's like him and I always admired them, I used to draw pictures on my arms to be like my dad. Little did I know how glad I would be that I wasn't like him at all. "why?" I asked finally and he looked up from his hands "sorry?" he asked and I shrugged "why did ya leave?" I asked and he sighed "it was better for everyone" he said and I scoffed "that's a good one, how about I give you another minute to think of something better huh?" I said and he rolled his eyes "ya always were the strong one, I knew you would be a tough one when you got older, that's why I could leave" he said and I laughed "oh bullshit don't act like you have a conscience you would have left had I been old enough or not" I said and he shook his head "and what made you think that a I was ready to take on three kids – two infants!" I hissed and he looked away "look mate.." he said but I cut him off "I am not your mate and I'm done, if you think I am letting Casey or Bella in here than you are dead wrong" I said and she stood up "what makes you think you have a say? They are my kids last time I checked and so are you" he said and I laughed "I was more of a father to them than you ever have been and once they find out what a bastard you really are they won't be able to get further away if they tried" I said and he lunged forward but I pushed him just as his fist connected with my cheek. I watched as he was dragged away kicking and screaming nonsense, I just shook my head and walked past the other stunned visitors.

**CHARLIE POV**

I was lounging on the couch reading a magazine when I heard a car drive up the driveway, I sat up when the door opened and gasped as I saw the darkening bruise on his cheek "what the hell happened to you?" I asked bounding off the couch and rushing over to him "nothing" he said gruffly brushing me off. I stood gaping for a moment before anger started to take over me "what do you mean nothing it's not like the air did that to you" I said and he sighed "Charlie just drop it" he said "no not until you tell me what the hell happened, I have been worried sick about you all day so you either tell me what happened or I will ring the prison and find out myself" I said and he looked up at me for a moment "fine, dad got angry and punched me it's not the first time" he said shrugging and I frowned "he's hit you before?" I asked curiosity taking over "yeah plenty of times, all of us" he said and my jaw dropped "not Bella and Casey?" I asked scared for the answer "them too" he said and my eyes widened "what did he do?" I asked moving closer "put bruises all over Casey and threw Bella into the side of her cot once" he said and I shook my head "oh my god" I gaped and he shrugged "that's only half of it, Heath spilt a milkshake once and he broke his arm" he said and I gasped loudly "fucking hell baby!" I said and he shrugged "he's broken a few of our bones before, they heal" he said and I shook my head "I can't believe this!" I said and he wrapped his arms around me "you know I'd never do that right?" he asked and I sighed "of course I do" I said and he nodded "good, I've got to go ring Bella and Casey let them know and I suppose Heath too" he said and I nodded as he left the room, leaving me alone to process the astonishing information I had just received.

**BELLA POV**

I put the receiver down beside me and stared ahead at the television. I couldn't believe what I had just heard, Brax had been to see our dad and he hadn't told me. I was mad but part of me was also relieved because at least someone had gone first and broken the ice – sort of. I didn't feel Cooper sit on the couch beside me and jumped and mile when his hand slid around my waist "shit!" I choked as I pressed my hand to my heart "baby are you okay?" Cooper asked concerned placing his hand on my shoulder. I slid down the front of the couch onto the carpet and dropped my head back to look at him "sorry I didn't realise you were there" I said and he smiled "what's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head "nothing" I said covering the truth "you know I can tell when you're lying, you don't jump like that unless you are distracted and the TV is off" he said sliding down beside me and I groaned "you know it's getting harder and harder to lie to you since you are picking up on all my ways" I said and he grinned "I'm just attentive" he said leaning forward to kiss me, I tried to distract him by sliding my hands around his neck and deepening the kiss, I could feel him breaking as his hands slid under my shirt but suddenly he pulled back and I dropped my head forward onto his forehead "nice try" he said and I could feel him smirking "what's wrong?" he asked and I sighed "Brax went to see dad today and he said that he wants us to stay away from him" I said and Cooper sat for a moment "can't say I disagree baby" he said and I frowned "why not? I've never met him before I would like to have the chance to make up my own mind" I snapped and he raised his eyebrows "I know but baby you have three brothers and a boyfriend who are all very protective so what do you expect of course we are going to want to protect you" he said and I sighed "yeah but now curiosity is getting at me and I just want to see him and make up my own mind" I said and Cooper nodded "well I know better than to try and stop you but I want to be with you when you go" he said and I squinted for a moment "deal" I said holding out my hand, he took it and pulled me forward kissing me hard.

**? Thoughts, next chapter will be Bella confronting Brax and telling him her plans and asking Casey if he wants to come then probably the following chapter will be the visit. I have been to a prison so all of this stuff is very similar to what really happens but I have changed just a few minor details. Also in Picture Perfect Cooper was accused of rape and I am still continuing that on and it will arise again in a few chapter – don't worry I didn't forget :D Please, please, please review and check out my other stories! Dannielle xoxo**


	4. Winning and Losing

Hello, yep I know it's been a while – a long while but to be honest my writing mojo just disappeared and all my Picture Perfect followers weren't following so I thought what's the point! I decided to start writing Fire and Ice again because it is like coming up with ideas for Picture Perfect – everyone has a storyline. My other two stories will be on hold for a while longer. Enjoy and review – hope it's still okay :D

**CHARLIE POV**

I locked my car and headed up the driveway, it was Mckenzie's first day of day care and my emotions were a little raw. Halfway up the drive I heard the raised voices "OVER MY DEAD BODY" Brax said. I rolled my eyes took a deep breath and headed through the door "you are not going to visit him and that is final" he said and I immediately knew what the argument was about "Brax I am 18 I can go if I want and now I am definitely going just to piss you off!" Bella said flipping a strand of hair over her shoulder "don't be like that Belle" Cooper said failing to defuse the situation "no that's what she does – she could be a professional pain in the ass!" Brax spat and Bella laughed "so could you Brax" she said placing her phone in her bag "well I've got houses to look for and prisons to visit" she said standing up "houses?" Casey asked confused "yeah we're moving the apartment is getting small" she said shrugging giving him a quick hug "bye Brax" she said gently tapping his cheek "this isn't over" he said and she smiled "never is".

Just as Bella headed for the door Heath, Bianca, Darcy and the twins came through the door "Aunty Bella!" Darcy squealed wrapping her arms around Bella's waist "hi sweetie!" she said kissing the top of her head "Aunty Charlie" she said hugging me "Heath tell Bella I'm right" Brax said pointing at her back "Brax is right" he said before looking to Brax "about what?" he asked and Bella held up her hand "nothing catcha later" she said as she headed out the door Cooper following behind "I'll try and talk to her" he said stopping briefly "good luck!" Brax shouted after them "stop it" I said slapping the back of his head.

**BELLA POV**

I pulled up outside the Correctional Centre and looked over at Cooper "I'll be back in a minute" I said and he raised an eyebrow "what are we doing here?" he demanded "I'm organising a visiting time" I said stepping out of the car "wait here please" I said with a smile and headed across the car park, my black flip flops slapping against the hot bicherman.

I pushed open the heavy glass door and was smacked in the face by the rush of cold air flowing from the air-conditioner. I walked over to the counter, removed my sunglasses and gave the tired looking woman behind the desk a warm smile "hi, I want to find out what I have to do to visit a prisoner" I said and she nodded stifling a yawn "sure thing darlin'" she said her long bright purple acrylic fingernails clicking against the keyboard, she gave the keyboard one final tap and the printer spurted to life, spitting crisp white pages onto the tray, the lady scooped them up, tapped them against the desk and slammed her hand down on the stapler "fill these out, bring em' back and we'll let you know in a few days okay?" she said chewing loudly on her gum "cool, thanks" I said grabbing the papers and turning for the door "hey doll, just who exactly are you here to see – I mean a pretty young girl like you doesn't belong in a dump like this" she said flicking her nails at the air "I'm here to see Daniel Braxton" I said and her bushy eyebrow rose to the edge of her hairline "tough crowd you run in missy" she said "don't I know it" I mumbled pushing back through the door into the heat.

**CASEY POV**

I was on a mission, sent from Brax. To stop Bella from visiting dad, it was a death wish really but I had agreed to do it because Brax was letting me have three days paid leave. I stepped out of the elevator and rapped on the door a few times, I stood silently my head lolling as I waited for the door to be opened. The door swung open and Bella stood in the way dressed in a white tank top and grey lounge pants "hey" she smiled widening the door. I stepped inside the cool air of the air-conditioner chilling the small sweat beads on my skin "what's up?" she asked and I shook my head "just came to see you" I said heading into the living room.

The vacuum cleaner was leaning against the coffee table and a basket of laundry sat on one of the arm chairs "I've been cleaning" she said with a shrug "really?" I asked sarcastically "Brax sent you didn't he?" she asked plonking down on the sofa "yep" I said dropping down beside her "what did he give you in return?" she asked glancing my way "three days paid leave" I said and she laughed "nice one" "that's what I thought" I replied "so you sure you want to do this?" I asked and she sighed "sure, why not? I mean I have every right to make up my own mind and if I don't like what I see I won't have anything to do with him" she said and I nodded "and if you do like what you see?" I asked the question which had been playing on my own mind recently "I honestly don't know but I want to find out" she said and I nodded "mind if I tag along?" I asked my eyebrow raised "why not?" Bella replied with a smirk.

**BRAX POV**

I stared at Casey "I gave you three days paid leave and you didn't get her to change her mind "no but I think you knew I wouldn't" he said and I thought for a moment – this was true, I had already determined it was a long shot, a very long shot and so had Charlie. In her words I was a 'tool' for trying this but I had to try and I didn't want her seeing him. I sighed "so you're going too now" I said and he nodded "yeah and Cooper already made Bella promise to let him come so we will both be there" he said and I nodded I had to give in – I had no choice. I had lost – again. I sighed "fine, you win!" I said throwing my hands up "win what?" Charlie asked coming in from the laundry with a basket of washing "Bella can see dad, Casey and Cooper are going so I guess I don't have a chance" I said and she laughed "Brax you never had a chance" she said as she dropped the basket onto the floor. As it landed with a thud I realised she was right.

**Okay? Please review. Danielle xoxo**


	5. Visiting Time

**Hi everyone, thank you for your reviews and for supporting me even though I have neglected my fics. I have had a pretty weird time today. I was at the video store with my mum and brother yesterday when some random man I had never met came over to me and wanted to shake my hand, I was slightly shocked but obliged anyway thinking he would leave – only he didn't, he put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it tightly and then ran his hand down the full length of my back. As I stood frozen in shock and fear, I moved away and then noticed he was making his way back to me – as any normal person would do I ran over to my mum and tried to act normal – in the end my mum found the guy walking up the street and had a go at him but weirdly it still scares me the thought that he is still around and I could run into him at any time especially since this is such a small town. Anyway the point of telling you this was to tell you it has given me an idea for a storyline which will be followed up shortly – hopefully. Anyway enough of boring you and on with the chapter. Please review, Danielle.**

**CASEY POV**

It was warm, the sun burning my skin as I stood outside the prison… waiting. A gust of wind blew and sent a shiver down my spine as I heard a car pull up beside me and then another. I heard footsteps and slowly turned around to see Bella climbing out of her car as Cooper headed towards me "hey man" he said as I bumped his fist, the words snapped me out of my trance and I smiled "hey" I replied with a nod "you ready?" Bella asked walking past without stopping, I looked at Cooper who shrugged "nervous I guess" he said and I laughed knowing that we would never hear Bella admit that. We walked into the office and the cool air relaxed me slightly, I looked over at Bella who was reading a magazine, flipping the pages so fast I was surprised she could even see the pictures let alone the words – she was nervous but her appearance was typical Bella. Not a strand of her lightly waved hair out of place, her make-up perfect and her outfit casual. Black strappy sandals, light grey denim skinny jeans and a purple and red three quarter length checked shirt with a white singlet showing under the top of the partially unbuttoned shirt.

It wasn't long before we were seated on the cold, hard metal seats waiting for him to arrive. There was a loud buzz and a door was pushed open and in walked more than a dozen men all wearing the same prison greens. I was seated next to Bella and Cooper sat behind us to the left, we didn't move or turn around instead we waited in silence for him to come to us.

**BELLA POV**

I sat staring ahead, my stomach flipping in circles. I was going to actually meet my dad, but that wasn't what was on my mind. All I could think was if that girl from the club didn't drop the charges in the next few weeks this may be how I would be seeing my boyfriend for the foreseeable future and I didn't like it, not one little bit.

Green blocked my vision and I slowly lifted my gaze to meet the eyes of the man standing in front of me. He looked older than the last time we had seen each other, his hair was short against his head and it was more salt than pepper, the beard had gotten slightly scruffier and was more pepper than salt "hello" he said in a voice that made me lift my eyebrows "hi" I said suddenly wishing that I was anywhere else but here "son" he said nodding towards Casey.

The silence was annoying, I was staring at my nails "so what have you been up to?" he asked and I couldn't help the sarcastic reaction that can out of my mouth "what in the last few months or the last 18 years?" I replied his eyes diverted and Casey elbowed me in my ribs "nothing much really" Casey said eyeing me off "how have you been?" he asked and before I knew it the two of them were yapping away like Colleen when she wanted gossip. I stared at them – it had been 20 minutes and they were still talking, dad was asking Casey all about what he like growing up. The answers were the usual boy stuff motorbike riding, Lego building and pulling pranks, it was all the stuff we had done together but it didn't seem like I was even part of the equation anymore.

I coughed trying to subtlety attract some attention, I got a slight glance "I guess you played with Barbies and what not" he said with a snort. I raised an eyebrow and straightened my shoulders "what because I'm a girl? Well sorry to disappoint you but no, I played on dirt bikes, pulled pranks and did the same things my brothers did – not that you would know much about that now would you?" I sneered and he stared at me a moment "you know you would have been a very different girl if I had have been around" he said and I knew exactly what he meant "what you mean I would have been a timid little girl who knew not to say a word wrong or I'd cop a broken arm like Heath did when he spilled a milkshake" I said my blood pressure rising "if I had of been there you would know your place" he said moving towards me "well thankfully you weren't there and you have no say over me" I said with a small smirk "I am still your father and you will obey me" he said his voice rising "like hell you are, you're nothing to me, never have been and you never will be. I'm done here" I said standing up and turning away.

He grabbed my arm and shoved me back "don't walk away from me" he thundered and both Casey and Cooper pushed him back and pulled me forward. The guards pounced on him, tasering him. I stood watching as his body shook, a few seconds passed and he stopped moving. I pulled my arms away from the boys and crouched beside him "did that hurt?" I asked drily "just remember one thing you can't control me" I spat fiercely standing up and walking away.

**? Shorter I know but next one will hopefully be longer. Reviews please. Danielle xoxo**


End file.
